The present invention relates to adaptive signal processing arrays for suppression of coherent and incoherent interfering signals, and more particularly to pole-zero cancellation for realizing maximum efficiency in interference suppression. The invention has applications from RADAR and SONAR arrays to the selection of individual talkers in large auditoriums, conference rooms, or outdoor events such as football games and others.